galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eighteen.rtf
Chapter Eighteen "Pirates" Behind a sizeable asteroid, a dead piece of mostly porous ice and dirt within the same system observing it all and taking a considerable risk being in the same system as a Dai tribe was the 'Scream of Fear ', a Karthanian armed trader . The ship was well kept, armed with the latest weapons of several space faring societies and owned and operated by Katrakan, the Black Fur . This Jooltar pirate captain was different in many ways not only from other Jooltar, but of other pirates in general. ''' '''He was daring, spend most of his share of the loot he obtained on upgrades and the maintenance of his ship. He had a reputation of running a tight ship with an iron fist and was not above spacing half the crew if someone mentioned so much as an objection to his commands. He sat on his command chair leaning forward with both is hairy arms resting on his lap. ''' '''If a human would have seen a Jooltar, the image of an upright walking coyote with many features if a Hyena, such as a shorter snout and round instead of pointed ears. Some humans also recalled the legends of werewolf's, as the Jooltar could no longer revert to moving on all four and had evolved in a truly upright walking species. Jooltar for the most part had a reputation for cowardice behavior. It was said that they stole most of their technology instead of inventing it and thus always had problem with engineering. Jooltar often were called mangy as they often suffered from a parasitic infestation that made part of their fur fall out. Not so Katrakan. He kept his black fur combed and washed and it always had a rich black shine. His space armor was of the finest Jooltar artisans but augmented by Karthanian tech, such as a very good personal battle shield. The suit looked like polished black vinyl, was decorated with spiked studs that not only were there for decoration, but were also miniature missiles. His command center was reasonably clean, he did not allow anyone eating here. Since most of his one hundred and twenty crew members were Jooltar who did not share the manners and love for cleanliness with their captain, the four Saran men and the single Spindlar in his crew appreciated that fact very much. Mostly of course due to the fact, Jooltar loved carrion, well rotten meat preferably raw and of the bone. His first mate was a former Saran fleet officer. A man who could not rise higher in rank because he was not associated to an influential family and mostly due to the fact that he was a man of course. He was offered the White of Command, but he was not willing to make the 'adjustment'. Being surgically and physically altered to become female was too steep of a prize for him. He deserted instead and eventually became a freelancer and finally the first mate of Katrakan, the Black Fur. He insisted on wearing a white Saran command suit however, modified to his broad shoulders and with an additional weapons belt, that crossed his chest diagonally and held a very rare and deadly Onglian boarding sword. ''' '''He no longer wore make up and instead of a wig or a shaven head , he had his hair growing gathered in a dozen or so long stringy braids. They all, including the captain simply called him Cutter, because he liked cutting things and victims. ''' '''Cutter turned to another Jooltar also in the command center of the ship sitting behind a sensor control board and said."Rip-tooth, don't just mumble. If you have something to say, say it. Or shut up in RA's name!" Rip-Tooth neck hair stood up on its ends and he lowered his ears and neck while he turned , his formidable teeth glistening wet."I wonder why we risk being so close to these cursed red skinned devils. They don't care if we are pirates. They shut at us just for target practice." "Because I said that is what we do!" Katrakan growled."You object?" "No you always led us well, but I would like to see the profit here!" Cutter shook his head. "And I am glad you have nothing to say. The Thka are a peaceful society, just ascended a few years ago. Their first contact was with the Quadipeds. Those bruisers have a colony just seventeen light years away. The Quadi more or less took the Thka under their wings so to speak." Rip Tooth, scratched his head. "So? I don't want to mess with the Quadi. They might not like what the Dai did and take it out on the next Dai Clan." Katrakan got up and whacked the Jooltar over the head. "Exactly this is why Cutter is my first mate and not you. The Dai leave soon, whatever defense the Thka had is obliterated. There are plenty of valuable scraps and slaves for us.They are there for the taking and if worse comes to worse, its the Dai who get blamed .I call that easy profit!" Rip Tooth had to agree with that and rubbed his head only to receive a second and harder whack."Instead of questioning my command decisions, check your sensor board. Something just arrived in the system. I want to know who and what?" '--''--' The Harok made it, but just barely. She reached threshold speed and escaped the angry swarm of Dai fighters in the last possible moment. The Dai did not pursue. But they dropped out of Quasi space, only three light years from Turnthka planet, the system and the angry Dai. The Harok could go no further in the state she was in. The Xunx disconnected itself from a command node and while his electronically created voice could not convey emotion, Zugy knew the insectoid was deeply concerned. "She is in worst shape then we thought. Fleeing at such high speed took her last reserves. If she does not receive proper help, this Harok will die and if she does so will we. " "The only help that might save her would be at a Har's Pasture, but I know of none that is even remotely within reasonable distance." The Xunx dropped his feelers."There is Uthe's point, only 27 light years from here. Maybe she will heal enough or gather strength enough to get us there. There we might be able to contact the Honored." "Yes the Honored will know what is to be done, but Uthe's Point will be your death. No one likes Xunx!" "If there are any Shiss and they hear about you, Uthe's point will be no more and your fate might be worse than death. You are a Black Throat after all" "We have no choice. Let us see what we can do to help the Harok. If we can't limb to Uthe's Point we will fail in our mission." '--""--' "Don't loose her, Rip Tooth!" Katrakan barked. "The Dai are not pursuing her. She's as good as done. Captain!" "Did you loose her?" ' '"Well her signature is very unique and she does not emit artificially modulated energies as other ships.." This time the whack across Rip Tooth's head was hard enough to bruise the left ear of the dark brown pelted Jooltar. The Captain growled."You did loose her!" Cutter grinned as he thought Rip Tooth deserved the whacking."One more Captain, maybe the other ear too. After that I tell you where the Harok is." "If you don't want to eat soup until we hit a port with a human dentist, you tell me now!" "She dropped just three miles from here out of Quasi and I think she's still there." "Alright then, helmsman, our lives depend on your skill to get us out of here nice and easy, so the Dai won't notice, wait till that gas giant is between us and then hit the accelerator." "Cutter plot a course to that stranded ship and then get our weapons hot!" Rip Tooth knew he risked another whack."Why are we going after that ugly as a Grunti turd ship? Aren't we here to fill our holds with Thka loot?" Katrakan did not whack the sensor operator." Cutter can you answer him?" "No captain, I simply do what you ask but like Rip Tooth I can't see the reason." "That is why I am the captain and not you! The Harok is grown not built. Do you know how much Trade Unit that secret would be worth to the Karthanians? She is on her way back to the World of Old. The Kermac want to know where it is for a very long time and will pay us a ton of Polonium for that data. She is full of rich spoiled kids from all kinds of rich societies, rich kids make profitable hostages and she is ripe for the picking!" '--""--' The Harok shook once again and the lights dimmed considerably. Melissa said."I guess the attacks are not over!" From a device at the ceiling, Zugy's voice called their attention. "I wish I had better news for you, but we are attacked and likely boarded by pirates. Stay where you are this is the safest place aboard the Harok. And should they come and find you do not resist. Do what they ask you to do. Survival is the key! " They heard him talk to someone else in a different language and then the speaker fell silent." One of the Saran kids entered the room it was Banthir. Gone was his lofty arrogance whenever he saw the Earthers. Gone were his secret plans to kill them. He was crying and sobbed in distraught panic."Pirates! They come and capture us and then they sell us as slaves to the Togar. They will eat us!" He climbed into a seat cocoon to hide. James looked around." I was raised to shun guns and weapons, but by gosh I would like something right about now. There is nothing here that can be used as a weapon." Sergej snorted looking at the Saran boy who turned the cocoon away. "I sure do not want to end up as Borscht, but our English friend has a point what do we use to fight them?" The Saran guy looked from behind the cocoon."Are you insane? Did you not hear the Shiss? We must comply and survive!" Melissa drew her revolver. "I am not sure how good it will be against pirates and I only got eighteen bullets left all together. But you comply, I rather die fighting than getting sold for food." Wolfgang raised his hand."We could go to the mess hall and the food prep area. The food machine works on basic ingredients. I think I can mix us up something potent." Aaron agreed."Yes and there might be cleaning supplies and knifes." Rosa nodded."Si, there are knifes. I do not know about cleaning supplies!" "I'd prefer the ships armory , but who knows where that is." Sigurd said."Knives against blasters. well still better than nothing." '--""--' Tufts, a particular mangy Jooltar , wearing a truly ancient Onglian space armor, that was patched and repaired so many times , the original red surface was no longer seen, stepped through the circular hole he had just cut into the hull of the Harok. His Mov-Seek drones he had sent in a second before had found a lonely Swartikan who still fumbled with his blaster. Swartikan were know to be artisans of great skills, their poems were considered pearls of wisdom even far from Swarti, but weren't known to be the most proficient warriors. The Swartikan did not even have his battle shield on as the drones exploded and made his attempts to defend the Harok a mute point. More pirates poured into the corridor. One of them a Saran examined the cross section of the hull. "Boron fibers, Asbestos weave, a layer of lead for radiation and carbonized organic tissue. Not exactly anything super advanced. I think the Karthanians will be very disappointed if they find out how low tech that flying turd really is." Tufts opened his helmet and sniffed the smoke filled air."It's breathable!" Clincher, another Jooltar whacked Tufts."You idiot, opening your helmet like that! If the captain had seen you do it, he would have castrated you with his claws." The Saran snickered."The air in here could not be worse than what circulates in that old suit of his. Considering he never bathes and eats even worse crap than the rest of you." Cutter jumped into the now crowded corridor."Tufts, close that frikkin' helmet and take your rowdy bunch to engineering and secure the place. The rest comes with me, let us inform the former owners of this eyesore new management has arrived and is taking over." '--''--' Tufts came to a split in the corridor." This organic crap gets to me. There is no reason why a corridor needs to split like that." "Yes there is!" Objected one of the pirates pointing at a sign. It read."Treasure chamber." The word 'Stop' was written in big red letters underneath and then the words."Only advance with the Captains permission" Tufts pushed the other Jooltar to the side."I just got the captain's permission. Red Eye and Lumper you are with me. The rest of you go down the other corridor and do as Cutter said, secure Engineering" "I see no reason why you get to secure the profit and we do the work! Who knows what you find and without the Captain to make sure everyone gets a fair share." Tufts pointed his boarding sword at the helmet of the objecting Jooltar.The blade of the wicked weapon vibrated a few thousand times a second and made an angry humming sound."You do what I tell you to do and never again accuse me of taking more than my share." The red pelted Jooltar lowered his eyes to point at his blaster pointing at Tufts."If the jacket fits you wear it." Red Eye, a particular wild and strong Jooltar hissed. "Cutter put Tufts in charge. I drag who ever's left before the Captain and going to enjoy what happens then." That seemed to calm the situation and the Jooltar with the red fur, grumbled and cursed but motioned to the twenty pirates to follow him, while Tufts and the ones he had selected went down the corridor to the treasure chamber. '--""--' Something dripped on the helmet of Streifer. The Jooltar with the red fur instinctively swiped his hand to get off whatever it was , but only smeared whatever substance it was over his face plate. ' '''He cursed and made a few steps and fell hard on his behind. None of the twenty pirates remained on their feet. ' 'The place they were in had big bulbous tank like objects, one of them was cut at the bottom and an almost clear liquid was oozing out in honey like consistence. ' '''The entire floor was covered with a thick layer of it. Streifer tried to hold onto his blaster, but it escaped his attempts like a slick fish and was sliding across the floor. '--'--''' Manjieet followed Sigurd and Melissa into the empty corridor. Only the remains of the poor dead Swartikan was lying on the floor. Sigurd had seen him only briefly and knew he belonged to the crew of the Harok. He knelt next to the dead alien and took the weapon that was lying next to a mangled and separated arm. He aimed it at a spot on the floor about 20 feet away and pressed the trigger. A hissing crack and a flash of light made a glowing hole in the floor. He grinned. "Beats a knife any time of the day." "Didn't do much good for the fellow it belonged to." Melissa said. "But yeah ray gun beats potato peeler." Manjieet complained."How can you make jokes while there is someone dead?" "I do that to make sure he's dead." Melissa responded."If he laughs he ain't dead." Wolfgang and Sergej joined the trio from the other side of the corridor .Wolfgang pointed to the hole."I guess that is how they came in. Some sort of flexible hose, connecting the ships." Sigurd moved to the hole. "Let's go guys." "You are not serious? We have no space suits, should they decide to disconnect the tunnel while we are in it..." "We going to be fekked." Sigurd nodded, while Sergej already climbed into the flexible tunnel thing."Then we make sure they don't connect it." '--""--' Tufts and his comrades reached a large chamber with stacked containers. Clearly the product of a society and technology they understood, the containers were marked with signs reading: Very valuable things, Polonium coins, Saran Trade units and similar signs. There also was a big round cylinder standing prominently in the middle. The barrel sized container was labeled. "Most valuable. Do not open." Red Eye stopped Tufts."We wait till the captain sees it. I feel more comfortable knowing the most valuable loot is divided fairly." "Don't make the same mistake Red Pelt did. What could it hurt to look? And maybe we deserve a little extra bonus." Lumper pushed Tufts."Red Pelt was right, you are a skimmer! Let me call the Captain!" Lumper could not make that call, as Tufts did not want to be in the position and explaining his innocence to the Captain. Tufts had buried his boarding sword into the belly of the other pirate."Try to call the captain now you stinking telltale." Red Eye was outraged."You killed Lumper! Red Pelt..." Tufts was surprised about his own rage, but he killed Red Eye too, before the strong and tough Jooltar could react. But the burning desire to have most valuable treasure all for himself burned in him. He took the lid of the barrel like container. He didn't find a treasure, even though the 20,000 highly aggressive Tinqu Stingers kept in that barrel would have presented some value on a Hidry market, as fresh roasted Tinqu stingers were considered a delicacy. Unfortunately for Tufts, someone had removed the warning label: "Twenty thousand Tinqu Stingers. Only to be opened by experienced Hidry chefs." That it was a good idea to keep ones helmet closed during boarding action was good advice after all. Tinqu stingers were famous for their fiery sting, considered very painful, having a few hundred inside your suit was a recipe for disaster. ''' '''Sarah glanced down as she had been hiding on top of the containers."I think your psionic ability is the most frightening of them all." Margit nodded."I begin to believe it too. Ever since I made the Saran guards sleep. I knew the talent was for real and I practiced a little here and then. Increasing their feelings of greed and distrust didn't even take much." Aaron now also looking over the rim of the containers. "Who would have thought a Food label printer could be such a potent weapon?" '--""--' Seven heavy armed pirates stormed into a chamber and were confronted by Salima. She did not look as docile as she usually did. Her eyes above her veil glared with intense anger. Before the pirates could do anything they were pulled to the floor, by increasing gravitation. Far exceeding their suits ability to compensate."You wounded poor Harok!" She thundered! ' '--""--''' '''The Saran who was second in command stared at the burning hole in his chest as he toppled over. He and the pirates that tried to rush the command center of the Harok and had found out, the reputation of the Shiss to be among the most vicious warrior species was well earned.The Shiss had defeated them, not completely unharmed and with Porr severely wounded. The Xunx had remained in the command node to keep the Harok alive. Zugy nursed a wounded side as he said to Porr. It was a good fight my friend, but the pirate has many more men and we can not fight all of them." the Xunx peeled from the wall node and said with audible surprise."One of the Earthers has contact with the Harok, and not via Command node! She changed graviton conditions. In ways I never thought the Harok could do." '--""--' Katrakan got up from his seat. "They have been over there long enough. Why isn't anyone calling?" "Maybe they are busy fighting." One Jooltar suggested. "I don't care! Call Cutter!" The Jooltar operated the communications panel."Odd, the whole comm unit is off line. I can't call them." "Weapons are offline too!" Another reported. "Get me that idiot in Engineering. I decorate my chair with his hide if he pulled one of his maintenance routines in the middle of boarding action!" ' '"How? Captain. Communications are down. All of it! Inter ship too!" He hit the sensor field on his left gauntlet and activated his suit comm."Engineering!" A happy sounding female voice came on. "I am sorry your requested connection can not be completed, please stand by until we were able to restore all services." He stared at his gauntlet and wanted to bark a command to his Sensor operator, but the head of the Jooltar was thrown against the comm panel in a shower of blood and brain pieces. In the frame of the access door stood a human female with a strange weapon in her hand. It roared and spat fire and smoke twice more and two more of his crew died in a gruesome way. He did not wait and activated the force field bubble around his command chair. He was prepared just in case of a mutiny. "You came far whoever you are but you lost, never the less!" A petite Saran looking female appeared inside his force field bubble. "We don't think so!" She swiped a long straight sword across his neck. '--""--' Zugy had the Terrans assembled in the class room auditorium. His left side bandaged. The Xunx was missing one of his feelers and the left claw hand of his upper left arm. The Virkuun had lost all of his quills, most of his head was under bandages and he was moving with a limp. The three aliens had stared at them for several long moments, before Zugy spoke."If someone would have told me, a bunch of teenagers had defeated Katrakan, the Black Fur and his crew during boarding action I would have called this person insane. Yet here we are, the pirates are dead or confined in their own hold, wrapped to their noses in packing plastic, the pirate ship captured." He threw up three of his four arms, apparently the lower left arm wounded and thus impaired."I still do not know how you did it." The Virkuun said."Their approach was quite ingenious, I have to say!" "There was nothing ingenious about it! The pirates were a bunch of bumbling amateurs, no doubt."The young Saran man said turning the cocoon seat he was still occupying."And all the stories about the Harok being invincible are pure fabrication!" ''' '''Porr held up his hand."No one ever claimed the Harok to be invincible! The legend states that attacking the Harok never ends well for the attacker." Zugy added."It was to the great misfortune of Captain Katrakan that we had Earthers aboard. No one can argue that it didn't end well for the Pirate and his crew." "Oh please! Spare us that meta mystical nonsense. Those are primitive Earthers .I still fail to see why they have been pi....kick...glglglg." The rest of the Saran's sentence became suddenly intelligible as Sergej had given the cocoon a heavy kick making it spin." Wolfgang said observing it."Those cocoon seats are suspended in zero friction, so it appears." But no one in the room was convinced the fast rotation was the result of Sergej's kick alone. Sofia's face was way to innocent as she even tried to whistle. The Saran spilled out of the seat, stumbled, crawled and stumbled some more in an apparent very dizzy condition towards the door making heaving sounds. It appeared to the experienced eye that he got some invisible aide getting out the door. This time it was Aoife who tried to look innocent. The Shiss shook his head and Porr snickered."I think he will see his breakfast again very soon, if I understand these sounds correctly." The Xunx turned his un bandaged eye and head towards the Shiss."Was the right decision really made, inviting these Earthers to the World of Old?" The Virkuun answered."I hope I will be alive when Earth ascents. I doubt it will be a boring event." Zugy returned to address them."We are going to use the captured pirate ship to tow the Harok to a place called Uthe's Point. It is there she can rest and we are reasonably safe until we receive an answer from the Honored as to what to do or how to proceed." The Red Xunx waved his good arm. "Uthe's Point is a so called free port. Neither Xunx nor Shiss will be welcome, but you are humans and there are many societies in this part of the galaxy that share your physiology so you will be fine. The plan is to rent accommodations, stay out of sight until the word of the Honored arrives." Chapter Nineteen "Uthe's Point" The trip to Uthe's Point was event less as it was short. The Xunx and the Virkuun had taken command of the pirate vessel and were towing the wounded Harok. The Virkuun had remained with the rest of the survivors of the Harok crew and the candidates that had been collected to be educated by the Exalted at the World of Old. Porr had them all assembled in the class room auditorium. Including the bird like Hydri, the remaining six Sarans, the Earthers and two Spindlar who had been collected earlier. ' '''It was the first time the Earthers had contact with the Hydri and the Spindlars. ' '''To Aaron, the Hydri looked as if someone had combined a flamingo bird with a hamster and a Chimpanzee. These odd looking creatures stalked into the room on long thin legs and appeared quite nervous. The Spindlar did not have any analog in any Earth life form. they had a body shaped like a sack of potatoes with an attached neck, two legs and arms. All these extremities including the neck could expand to about three times. The head and face of the Spindlar, with a little imagination looked a little like the head of a Camel. It was quiet, everyone waited for what would happen next. Porr, still bandaged and limping went to the front of the room and said."Well we made it to Uthe's Point. Most of you will never heard of it, but it is a so called Free Port, located on a dark moon that drifts slowly towards the galactic center. We are in open space and close to the Igrass Expanse." He called up a map of the galaxy and then focused it on a small region of one of the arms in the Upward sector. Wolfgang whispered."This is what Astronomers call the Sagittarius Arm. We are still in the local spur so it seems and that's where Earth is too." "So we are close to home?" Sofia whispered back "In galactic terms certainly, but judging by the scale of the projection now, I would guess a few thousand light years." The Virkuun kept on talking without taking notice of the whispered conversation."We are a good distance from any Saran planet, there are no Pan Saran colonies at all within reasonable distance. Over there is the space claimed by the Quadipeds, and next to it the expanse of the Bootnar. Neither species is very friendly and they are serious combatants both as individuals and with their ships. But this region all the way from here."He pointed at a section of the projection that showed the end of Quadiped space," To about this region, where the area of the Kermac and their thrall species starts and pretty much the rest of all this space" he waved his hand over a sizeable portion of the projection" is unclaimed space. Meaning no one we know has declared it theirs. That does not mean its empty or there are no space faring societies, but no one here is well known or a member of the Galactic Council." He changed the image and it showed a planet like object in deep space. "This is Uthe's Point. A moon or planetoid that once belonged to a solar system that has been ejected by a stellar event of some sort or another. Objects like this that are independent of a star system and do not follow any stellar orbit are so called Wanderers. There might be many out there but they are rarely found as ships pass them by in Quasi space or hyper jumps." "We know of Wanderers" One of the Hydri proclaimed proudly."There is one coming into our system in the next hundred years or so." "So what?" One of the Sarans snorted in an arrogant tone., standing with crossed arms leaning against the wall"No one wants to know about that. The Hydri are so primitive. I heard your only attempt to cross the Light barrier ended up in a catastrophe. I think it is time the Queen makes your simple culture subjects to...argh." He did not finish his sentence either. He somehow slipped and fell headlong on the floor. Aoife looked at Sofia, but Sofia shrugged indicating that she was not the culprit. However Ninuk looked suspiciously proud. The Virkuun sighed and said,"Anyway we are about to dock at the Orbital facilities. None of you are prisoners or do we have any command authorities over you. So you may of course leave the ship. However neither The Red nor Zugy will be able to come to your rescue as neither belong to species that are welcome at the place and I will be too busy to keep an eye on you." "Do we have any sort of money?" Sarah wanted to know. Again the Virkuun sighed,this time deeply."You are very wealthy individuals, indeed. The Queen has given each of you the Trade Units she made the Freons pay. There are several large boxes filled with Polonium coins and Iridium chips. The pirates would have gained a fortune and speaking of pirates, the ship is a recently built, well maintained Karthanian Armed Trader with serious weaponry. I am sure it is worth a billion trade units or so." Edward gasped."The ship is ours?" "No not exactly. In terms of universally accepted customs, it belongs to Sigurd, Melissa and the ones that actually went over and secured the ship. But it is certainly not ours. But this is a good place to sell it." Sigurd crossed his arms."I am not so sure it is for sale." "What about us? One of the Saran females asked."What did the queen send along for us?" "About one thousand trade units in Saran cultural objects and gifts for the Honored for each of you." '--""--' The Shiss stopped them at the airlock."Remember out there you are on your own. This is a rough place. No real laws exist. There is a strict code of behavior, but it does not prevent others from challenging you to a fight and similar things." Sigurd and Melissa as usual took the lead of the gang and Sigurd said."We just look around a little and maybe buy a few things. I am sick of this Saran pajama." Sofia, squeezed past the Shiss and into the airlock."I too am in need of things. I haven't shopped in quite a while." The rest of them followed Sofia and moments later cycled into the mooring arm tunnel of the orbital service facility. Zugy stared at the closing Air lock door."What have we done. The Honored will never forgive us, loosing all those Earthers at such a wild place. Porr put his hand on the shoulder of the Shiss."What have done indeed! I think we should warn them! They turned Saran upside down, managed to overcome the pirates..." Zugy had to agree and the said."I just counted twenty two of them. Did we loose one?" "No, one of them stayed behind. It is the one called Salima. She has bonded with the Harok somehow and won't leave the brain cavity chamber." '--""--' The mooring arm tunnel was several klicks long, but there was a perpetual moving people mover with simple open platforms. It took them little time to reach the end of the tunnel. They all stood there a moment to took in the sights, the many non human aliens, the colors, the sounds and most of all the mixture of smells. Aaron smiled from ear to ear. "This is almost like stepping into a Star Wars movie and this is the busy market scene." Wolfgang seemed almost disappointed."I see no Storm troopers though." A lanky thin being that appeared as if loose skin had been draped over a tall skeleton, was somewhat human, if it weren't for the pointed skull and the purple skin."Ah you must be the travelers that moored on berth 59. the mystical Harok no less. I am Eygr, and I am a guide to this place. I can get you things, make business connections and find whatever pleasures you might desire." He rubbed his hands. "And all this you offer for a small fee?"Aaron asked and added." Am I correct?" "Quite so, Saran officer. We do not get Saran military very often around here, but it is always a pleasure to assist a servant of the mighty Queen." Aaron of course was wearing his white uniform, wig make up and all. He did not let the being know differently."That's right, Egyr and the kingdom isn't build by fools. You have a heavy handed gang somewhere waiting to make us part our valuables. So go over there, see those six Sarans? They need guidance and a tour," The being looked disappointed,"If you say so officer." James looked at Aaron."You know I was thinking the same thing. I somehow saw a gang of criminals waiting for us in a dark corner." Aaron at first shrugged."That's how they do it in New York. They use baits like these to get you in an alley." But then he looked puzzled."I did see the same gang before my inner eye." Liu , the Chinese girl said. "Well maybe your psionics are finally developing and you are telepaths." Wolfgang sighed. "How cool would that be."This are not the droids you are looking for." Sarah thumbed at Margit.:"That would be her department I think. She made the pirates fight each other, like two Palestinians over a rocket launcher." "No I can't make people say things. I just realized I can enhance or reduce the intensity of their emotions." Margit waved her hand "Like I said before. I think that is scary as shit!" Sarah crossed her arms."Well I am in the mood for shopping. Why don't we shop and then we meet over there in three hours or so?" She pointed at a tavern or restaurant with chairs and tables outside on the concourse. '--""--' They did indeed all meet again just as they agreed on. It appeared they all had made it and they all looked different, with the exception of Aaron and Yuki, but even they had added weapons. Sigurd wore a black combat space suit, that had the appearance of textured neoprene, with added metal panels on chest and shoulders. His suit was, so the dealer assured him the latest in Karthanian personal protection tech and was not only a functional space suit with enough life support resources to keep him alive for over two hours in deep space, but a battle suit with a personal force field. He carried an Oghr Slug accelerator and a Karthanian force beam blaster in low slung holsters, a chest crossing strap held a big fighting knife and several grenades. ''' '''Melissa found he looked both powerful and very sexy as the material was modeling his rock hard apps and his tight ass. That she looked just as delectable was something she of course knew, she was a girl after all. Her suit was made of the same material. It was white in the middle and had broad red panels down her side. One of the sleeves was blue and there was a single white star on it as well. She called it her Lone Star outfit. She too carried a modern blaster weapon in addition to her colt. They all had bought more practical outfits and they all, including peace loving James carried guns and weapons. A short dwarf with truly golden skin tone and golden robes approached them. He was bald and no taller than maybe fifty centimeters. "I am Torbady, I am the local ship dealer and I was contacted by a person named Zugi that you are in the market to sell that fine Karthanian Armed trader docked at berth sixty." The dwarf pointed at his chest."I am a honorable Golden and I do not deal with slaves but I take everything else, the ship whatever loot it carries and weapons." Sigurd scratched his chin."We have no slaves." "I was told there is a group of former pirates in its holds. We Golden deal in everything except sentient life forms. I am prepared to make you a fair offer." Sigurd kept scratching his skin."I am not so sure I want to sell it." The Golden made an angry face."Kacke!" Wolfgang looked up."What?" "That cursed Kacke, was here first and made you an offer right?" He pointed at Sigurd."I tell you Kake's deals stink!" Wolfgang suddenly fell of his chair laughing hysterical."Your competitors name is Kacke?" The Golden ship merchant looked as puzzled as Wolfgang's friends. "Yes, that stinker is a pain. But don't trust him until you see the Polonium!" Wolfgang who usually was so detached and unimpressed by anything was holding his belly with tears in his eyes."He is a stinker! I have no doubt!" He was laughing again. Margit shrugged."It isn't me honest!" Wolfgang found air enough to explain. "The word Kacke and the way he pronounced it, it means feces in Germany and when he said his deals stir..." Wolfgang laughed out loud again. ''' '''Sigurd, now also smiling said to the dealer."If we do sell the ship, we will contact you, right now we are not." The Golden grunted and left the table. Sarah said."I understand it is not our ship and all, but why would you not want to sell it?" "Nonsense, Sarah. It is our ship of course, but it is a good ship. Much better than we could buy. I want a ship since I left Earth to return home! I don't know what awaits us at this World of Old. No one really told us or at least me in terms I can understand." Aaron objected."We still don't know how to operate one." "We are at a place where you can hire crews. Maybe we can learn over time from them." Yoko raised her hand. "And what would happen if we do make it to Earth? Our parents think we are dead and no one will believe us." Wolfgang had calmed down and said."Landing with a ship like that, how could they not?" "And I am sure the Eggheads at NASA might figure out to built a fleet of those." Melissa said." Kicking them Xunx a new one!" Sergej grinned."I do not understand much of this World of Old either. But it seems they rely to much on old stories and inflated reputation. These Dai we never saw, didn't seem to care and look what they did to that sick thing." "I must agree, "Manjieet said."Their response to a pirate attack was not too stellar in my book. Survival is paramount. Do what they say, yeah right." Buwunti raised his hand."The Harok was hurt and they wanted us to stay alive, but I don't think the Harok is a warrior." No one said anything for a few moments. It was then James came back to the table from inside the restaurant, holding a three feet stick in one hand and a box in the other. ' '''A green wet looking tentacle was wrapped around the stick and the open box was filled with white oval rice corn shaped things about the size of pigeon eggs, they glistened wet and steamed. ' '''Aoife wrinkled her nose."You are not going to eat that right?" James shrugged."Why not? The merchant inside said these are perfectly safe for Sarans and we are sort of Sarans." He bit into the green tentacle and tore of a piece then chewed with his eyes turned up and a quizzing look in his face. Arthur leaned over the table."How does it taste?" "Very hard to describe really. Somewhere between pickled fish and Cheddar cheese, with some Cinnamon in the mix." "Let me try!" Liu also wanted to taste it and asked."What is it?" "I don't know. The dealer said this is Likty Pob and Priki Priks. I do not know which is which." He then popped one of the white things into his mouth and chewed probingly."These are eggs of something alright." "Eeew, James!" Sofia groaned. "Relax, guys they are cooked and...well it's certainly an interesting eating experience. Almost like eating a small man America wants to be boss UN guys Sputnik all this nationality stuff World of Old invitation mooring arm tunnel entrance souvenir dealer ' '''bald headed gray skins ' '''Children of Earth what the Seth Shadows really have in mind Agents of Terra ''' '''Galactic Chronicles, Terra Cycle - Volume II Category:Fragments